The Sun and the Moon
by Final Keyhole
Summary: Sora and Kairi's relationship progresses when their feelings are revealed. A day on Destiny Island can't be boring with the teens living there, can it? SK


Disclaimers: First, about Kaze Yuki. She is absolutely not mine. She is property of Winter Peace-Craft Yuy. And now, the important one. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it. (Albeit if I did own it, you don't want to know what I'd be doing at the moment. ;P)



All of Destiny Islands was silent. The moonlight was pouring down on the small island that a few teens called home. Two bodies were washed up on the shore of the ocean; the clear water continued to crash on them. Nothing was happening until one of the 16-year-olds stirred.

'Where am I? What happened?' one thought as he got up. The other one was not moving. "Kairi!" he yelled as he shook the other body. "Kairi! Wake up!" He kept shaking her fragile body as the waves kept on crashing on them. His shaking had woken her, and she sat up and let out a few coughs. "Sora?" she questioned as she recognized her best friend and jumped into his arms. Sora held her close and clutched her sides tightly. He didn't know how they came to be there nor what was going on. "What happened? How did we… get here?" Sora knew little more than Kairi. "I don't know, Kairi. I don't know."



Sora stood and offered a hand to Kairi to help her up. She gratefully grabbed it, and he pulled her up. She attempted to swipe away the sand off of her skirt, but she couldn't. Her clothes were wet, and the sand was stuck to her. Sora was the same. "Hey, Kairi, I think we should get going, you know, before we freeze to death in the cold." Kairi giggled and approved. "Yeah, you're right. We should get going." She slowly shivered, and Sora took this as a sign that she was colder than he was. He wrapped an arm around her lovingly, and leaned his head on her cheek. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into his touch as she nuzzled him. They walked all the way back to Sora's room as slowly as they could, savouring the moment.

They ran into the room when they reached the house and plopped down on Sora's bed. "Mmm," Sora said, Its great to be back in my bed." Kairi was marveling in it's softness. "How do you keep it so soft?" Kairi finally questioned. "Why isn't mine like this? Now I'm jealous." Sora smiled. "It just... is. I don't do anything special." " Maybe you're doing something and not telling me," Kairi accused. "Who cares about…?" Sora's sentence drifted off as he rolled next to her and wrapped his arm around her. His lips slowly made his way to hers, in a deep and heated kiss.

They pulled apart after a bit for lack of oxygen, and Kairi giggled. Sora smiled at her before he molded his mouth on hers once again, slowly trailing his wandering hand up her shirt, searching for any skin he could find. Their actions gradually stopped, and after a few words, Kairi went back to her room. It was too late for that now, and besides, they were both tired from whatever had happened that caused them to wash up on the shore of the island.

When You Walk Away… You Don't Hear Me Say… 'Please, Oh, Baby, Don't Go…'

Kairi went into her room and changed into her nightgown. She slowly walked up to her balcony and leaned down on the railing, sighing deeply as she stared at the twinkling summer sky. Why couldn't her life just be as plain and simple as a star? Just twinkle in the sky at twilight, and rest while the sun is up. All you had to do was look beautiful and let the world admire you. Nothing more, and nothing less. She wishes her life was like that, but that was impossible. They were not meant to lead lives as simple as that. There was darkness in every heart, and that caused disastrous things...

Images of her perilous adventure in Kingdom Hearts flashed through her mind. She had witnessed the horrible things darkness can cause. And it had torn her apart from her friends, and taken away her heart. She shook her head to snap out of herself out of thinking about that again. Her thoughts were instantly redirected back to Sora. His skin had felt so smooth on hers, and his mouth was so warm and inviting. Her lips curled up at the thought of feeling him again. Walking back to her bed, she had that smile on her face until she fell asleep.

Simple And Clean Is The Way That You're Making Me Feel… Tonight…

In the other room, Sora was still reviving from his experience with Kairi. She felt so nice against him, delicate and soft. She had spread an energetic flame throughout his body with her heated actions, and he regretted letting her go. His tired form was barely holding out at such a late hour. He retreated under his covers after dressing in his black silk sleeping clothes, and fell asleep after a brief moment.

It's Hard To Let It Go…. So Simple And Clean…





Early morning soon came, and everybody on the island was asleep in the house, except Kairi. She was up... thinking. About last night. About now. She quietly got up and walked to Sora's room as stealthily as she could, not wanting anybody to hear her. After some walking in silence, she finally had made it to Sora's room. She walked in and quietly shut the door. Slowly, she made her way to his bedside, staring at his angelic face while he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so worry-free, so... beautiful. She got on top of him and straddled his waist and leaned down to skim her lips over his. He wouldn't wake up. She had to do something to wake him up. So she thought of something fairly logical.

She slowly let her hand trail off down Sora's chest, as slowly and lightly as she could. Her hand went lower, and lower. Just when her hand was about to go past his stomach, he awoke with a jump. She laid down on him and shivered at the quick contact of her skin on his. He tensed up and didn't know what to do with Kairi on top of him, but he desperately wanted to take her then and there after realizing the benefits. He had to control himself and see if that was what she really wanted. She laid a hard kiss on his lips, and quickly pushed herself against him before slowly getting up. Sora smirked as she walked out of the room with a seductive glint in her eye that promised a surprise. He went to sleep after a little while of thinking about the lovely moment they had shared.

Sora woke up to a sunny day, getting dressed fast to go by the beach and have some fun with his lifelong friends. He quickly put on his clothes and ran into the bathroom. His hair was a mess. He could never tame it no matter what. It always stayed spiked up the way it always did. He just gave it a quick brush and ran out to eat breakfast. He went downstairs to meet a happy sight. Tidus and Selphie snug together eating and chatting. Kaze and Riku were sitting quietly, chatting occasionally. Wakka was standing up throwing his Blitzball around the kitchen being his old crazy self. Sora walked up to the refrigerator to get some ingredients to make his daily breakfast. Coconut milk... coconut…. coconut juice… Anything he could get his hands on here on the island, which was mostly, well, coconuts.

He walked past Riku, who punched him on the arm. "Good morning, Sora!" He yelled. "Good morning, Riku, you ass." Sora said back to him with a laugh. Riku just gave him a pissed look. "Wow, you guys," Sora commented them. "You guys are actually talking and not fighting. That's something new," Sora was saying, but Wakka kept playing with his Blitzball throwing it around, and he hit the wall, making a slight dent in it. "Hey, Wakka," Kaze yelled, "Stop throwing that thing around the house before you break something." _Oh, I'll break something alright_… Wakka thought. He 'accidentally' threw the ball at Kaze, striking her in the head.

"Welp, I hope he has a last will and testament ready. He's about to die," Kaze said calmly, trying to mask her anger as she got up. She took the Blitzball, and threw it straight at Wakka's head, hitting him hard. "Ow…" Wakka said slowly before taking the ball and started playing again with a maniacal smile on his face. "Does he ever learn anything!" Kaze angrily said. She just didn't understand these people. Sora gave them a weird look. "Alright, I guess you can't go a day without fighting," He sighed and went on to make his breakfast. He quickly ate and ran outside to go and lie down by the Oceanside to get some relaxation.

Meanwhile, Kairi sat by her balcony, glaring at Sora lying down by the beach. She was feeling excited, her thoughts still plastered onto those moments with Sora. She wouldn't give it up. A smile slowly made it's way to her lips as she continued to stare out at the ocean, its waves hypnotizing her into her own world. Noting was bothering her in that moment where she saw the waves. It looked so beautiful. After some while of looking at the water, she jumped up, and got dressed so she could go down and be with her friends. Quickly, she dashed down the stairs and greeted her friends with a quick "Good morning." Eating pretty fast, she chatted with everybody else sitting at the table. When she was finished with her food, she murmured a quick "See you later," and ran outside to a place on the island only she knew about, or so she thought.

The Daily Thing… Like This And That And What Is What…

Unbeknownst to her, Sora knew about it as well, he just longed to be near his friends that day. Kairi loved her home as well, and she couldn't ask for a better place. She ran into the water, not caring whether she was not wearing the proper clothing for swimming or not. It refreshed her greatly. This was a great way to relax. After a while, she decided to take a quick nap by the water. She laid back and let the waves come back and forth by her feet. She fell asleep, but until a later time than she thought. Sora eventually went back inside, but Kairi never returned. Everyone was worried about her, especially Sora. His friends urged him on to go find her, so he did. She couldn't just be left somewhere out there, right? He ran outside and went everywhere he could think of until nightfall. He decided to go to the spot where he always went when he wanted to be alone, which was on the far side of the island. He would just stay there for a little bit before he continued. As he walked by, he saw her.

Her clothes were wet and she was sleeping, but she still looked like and angel to him. He ran to her and attempted to wake her up. "Kairi, get up. We have to go back home. Everyone is worried about you. Come on wake up." He shook her. Her eyes slowly opened, and she let out a groan. "Hm? Oh, Sora. Its you." A wide smile graced her lips as she sat up to hug him. His hands wrapped around her petite waist as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Hey, Kairi, what were you doing all the way here, anyway?" He was wondering why she came here today of all days. This place was rarely used. "Well, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while and get some real relaxation and a quick nap, but I fell asleep longer than I wanted," she replied after a quick moment and let out a giggle. He stood up after clutching her closer, and she got up with him. She rested her head on his neck and they walked back home, hand-in-hand.

_That Keeps Us All Busy… Are Confusing Me…_

They went inside, and found that everyone had fallen asleep in their wait for them to return. They couldn't blame them. It was pretty late, and everyone had a rough day. They all looked so peaceful together. Selphie had fallen asleep on Tidus, and he was on the couch with his legs dangling off of the side, while Riku had slept on the floor with Kaze at his side. Kaze was actually snuggling with him. Apparently she had absolutely no idea what she was doing in her sleep. She isn't really the 'snuggly type'. Especially with Riku. She didn't need a man to boss her around, and she had to be this way to show him she couldn't be won over or controlled easily.

Wakka was snoring with his head lolled back on the wall. He was still standing. Sora was about to burst from laughter at Wakka's face, but he held it back and stared at all of them instead. Kairi just stifled a giggle. "Sora, I think it would be better if they always slept. They don't fight as much." "Yeah, I know what you mean." Sora was in complete agreement. He wished they wouldn't bicker as much. Even though they did just joke around. Or, at least that's what they thought. With Kaze's attitude, it looked like it wasn't that much of a joke. He smiled and hugged Kairi closer. He slowly nuzzled her and smiled. "Shall we go," he asked her with a sweet voice as he picked her up and climbed the stairs. Kairi just giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

_That's When You Came To Me… And Said…. _

They walked up the stars lethargically and went to Sora's room. They both lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. Sora spoke up to break the eerie silence. "Kairi… you know I love you, right," He told her. She gasped. "You-you do? Even though I did that to you?" She was questioning this. "Yes," Sora replied as he rolled over on top of her and straddled her petite hips. She blushed furiously and closed her eyes as he slowly leaned down to softly place an innocent kiss on her lips. But that innocent kiss soon turned into pure lust as her hands were soon tangled in his wild hair and his hands ran up her shirt, caressing her.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as their kiss became more heated. They pulled apart from lack of oxygen, panting heavily, but Sora's hand still lingered on Kairi's stomach. His hand slowly trailed up her stomach to the valley between her breasts. She shivered and he took this as a sign that she liked it. He slowly removed her shirt and tossed it to the side. He started to place those fiery kisses of his down from her collarbone and letting his head linger on her breast, hearing her heart beating. It was a fast, wild rhythm, matching his. Sora smiled and lifted his head up. Kairi's hands made their way up his shirt, caressing Sora's chest. His back. Shoulders. Hips. Any place on his body she could get her hands on. He removed his shirt, wanting more contact with her. They removed all of their clothing one by one. Kairi was clad only in her panties, and Sora in his boxers.

_He looks quite seductive in those_…Kairi thought. She shouldn't let him walk around the house in those. He was hers… and only hers. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sora's hand slowly pursued Kairi's panties, slowly going under the elastic. She shuddered as his hand brushed against her treasure. He smirked. "You like that, eh, Kairi?" Sora was giving her a cocky look. She quickly nodded and urged him to continue. Kairi enjoyed the sweet torture that he was inflicting on her. He slowly removed her panties, enjoying every bit of skin that was revealed to him.

As his actions were speeding up, her thoughts were spilling throughout her mind, like a puddle of twisted thoughts. 'This is it,' she thought. 'I'm giving myself to him.' Everything she'd done in the past day or two had showed him that she wanted him, and she could not deny that she wanted this more than she could deny her lungs air. She closed her eyes for a second and squeezed them shut, trying to ignore the fact that there was going to be pain. "I've wanted this in a hurry, Kairi," Sora suddenly whispered in a husky voice that was laced with determination, "but now, I want to savor all of this. Every touch. Every sound." She only nodded and laid back. His sapphire-coloured depths glinted with an emotion she could not read. "I don't want any games this time. Just you and me."

Only a heartbeat passed before their lips met in a passionate, bruising kiss. His tongue plunged inside her mouth with drugging slowness, consuming and exotic. She ran her hands down his chest in a swift motion and deepened their kiss. She continued caressing him, spreading liquid fire throughout his body with the slightest touch. He was now a well of water to her, and she was parched, drinking every ounce of him that he offered with pleasure. They pulled apart as Kairi started to nuzzle the crook of Sora's neck, then nipped his collarbone. Shivers ran up Sora's spine with every nip and touch of her tongue. She then stopped after a little bit, and hugged him close.

"You know that we could have done this on the beach, in my room, and in the ocean, too, if it wasn't for my response." Sora smiled and answered her, "You know I still won't be satisfied until I have you in all of those places, right?" Warmth skidded up her spine. "Promise?" She flashed him a smile. "Oh, yes, I promise, Kairi," he whispered in her ear before she tilted her head up and placed a brief kiss on his lips.

On and on the kiss continued, and then he explored her leisurely, prolonging her pleasure, making her burn for more. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, leaving fire in its wake. His hand was splayed out on her collarbone, so warm and inviting, only a heartbeat after he slid down to cup her breasts. Her body had a constant ache for his hands, any part of his hands. He abruptly pulled away, causing her to snap up.

The warmth had spread throughout their bodies, churning. Sora needed to feel her against him so he got up and slowly pulled down his boxers, as cords of heat were already working their way throughout his body. He finally discarded the item along with the rest, and got back on the bed, beckoning her. "Come here, Kairi," he motioned with the crook of his finger, and she came closer, wrapping her legs around his hips. She silenced a moan and bit her lip, as he anchored her hips at his, his hands at her sides. She could feel him underneath her. The thought that _she_ had caused this was making warmth hum through her. It was purely intoxicating that she had this power.

She snapped back to reality as his voice reached her ears, hypnotizing her. "Kairi, are you alright?" His voice was soft and caring, and had a playful air to it. "Yes," she managed to gasp out, biting her lips again and squeezing her eyes shut. He then pushed his hips into hers lightly, giving her a taste of pleasure, only to pull away. His control was slipping, but seeing her dart forward and follow his hips was making him go on the brink of ravishing her in an instant, needing her more than ever. He slowly brushed himself against her center, and she shivered in pleasure. "Tell me what I do to you," he whispered the words in her ear with a husky, passionate voice. She groaned as his hot breath touched her ears, and seemed to have a mind of it's own as it gently teased her neck. "You make me ache," she ground out her words as she bit back a moan. She meant to make her words sound like a complaint, but they came out more like a plea. He smiled at her words, a smile so bright it could rival the sun.

"Where do I make you ache, Kairi?" His question was a simple one. "Everywhere," she managed to say in a hushed whisper. "Where specifically? Here?" His wandering hands slowly made their way to her chest, as he slowly grazed her waiting nipple. Her hips bucked as his tongue slowly took the path his finger had taken. He gave the other nipple the same treatment, a slight touch, followed by the fiery heat of his tongue. He slowly stopped, concentrating on her lower body as he arched herself up to him.

Then he rocked himself against her, careful not to enter her yet. He didn't push inside her, but questioned instead, "Are you sure this is what you want, Kairi?" His voice was anticipating her response, and she answered him quickly. "Of course I do, Sora," Kairi approved. She didn't hesitate for even a second. He positioned himself above her as he planted his hands on both sides of her hips. They both groaned as skin met skin in the slightest of ways.

"Just say the words, Kairi, I want to hear them from you. I want to be sure," he whispered to her softer than ever, his self-control hanging by a thread. Just to make things clear, she said her words hard and firm. "I want you to fuck me, Sora." Her voice and her words were so contrasted, her voice sweet, and her words demanding. "Now," she added, losing patience. "Do it now."

"My pleasure," he responded to her before plunging inside of her depths. She cried out as her virginity gave way, and her sleek tightness encased him. He stilled inside of her as she needed time to get adjusted to his presence. But, how long should he wait? She ran her nails down his back as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Are we finished, Sora?" Kairi's voice made his situation worse. He needed to move, and now. Her legs wrapped around his waist tighter, sending him deeper inside of her. She winced. He almost groaned at the wonderful sensation.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice held great concern for her. "No," she replied, her voice not wavering. She moved her leg experimentally after a minute or two, and he went even deeper. She flinched, but ignored the sudden shooting pain. "Sora?" She quickly whispered his name to see if he was okay. "Yeah?" Was she ready now? "Move," Kairi quietly said.

He was crushed, and he felt like a knife had violently been plunged into his heart. Why? He had filled her this completely, and now she wanted him to _move_? "Kairi, you'll get used to it. Just wait a bit." He attempted to change her mind, but would it work? "No, Sora. Move _inside_ me."

_Don't Get Me Wrong, I Love You… But Does That Mean I Have To Meet Your Father?_

His face brightened as he heard those words, and his eyes had lost their sorrowful look, not staring at her with a deep intensity. Comprehension dawned on him, and he spurred into action. He gently nuzzled her neck and inhaled the gentle scent of her skin. She smelled better than the wildest flowers on the island. He exhaled, shuddering along the way as he slowly pulled out of her. Kairi's eyes shot open as a groan made its way through her lips. He was reminded of all of those times that he had adored her when he was younger, how much she had intrigued him when she had first arrived on Destiny Islands. They had grown up together, and with each passing moment, his feelings for her had grown, and in these moments, he had shown her how much affection he felt for her. He had finally found out how to show her how much he cared. All he had to do was tell her; prove how much he cared.

_When We Are Older You'll Understand, What I Meant, When I Said "No, I Don't Think Life Is Quite That Simple."_

He soon silenced her when she attempted to speak again as he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss while he plunged back into her. She closed her eyes and gently screamed into Sora's mouth, while she licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. He slowly parted his lips to allow her tongue to slip into his mouth, caressing his. Their tongues battled in each other's mouths for dominance. Slowly, he re-entered her, teasing her senses. She purred like a sweet kitten. She clutched his sides, and let out a deep moan, needing him to speed up his actions. He instantly pulled out, and violently pushed back into her because of that one intensified moan. He quickly increased his pace and his strength, thrusting into her faster. Harder. Deeper. On and on he continued, making Kairi scream with every thrust of his hips. The moonlight shone through the windows illuminating everything around, making it seem like a glowing haven for them.

Her screams continued to echo throughout the nearly empty room, their sounds of pleasure repeating. Sora's hips continued to move back and forth, and the vigor of his thrusts grew with each push. His onslaught of sweet kisses continued on Kairi's neck and collarbone, trailing lower. All Kairi could do now was gasp his name.

"Sora…" Kairi managed to grind out his name through clenched teeth. Sora remained silent as he continued to pound into her.

"Wait, Kairi… Wait until we're done," Sora gently panted. "It might take a while," he smiled.

A long while, indeed. Some minutes later, Sora was beginning to feel weaker, and he sped up his actions and let out one final surge of energy. Like a dam that had burst, he sank into her one last time. Her walls tightened and spasmed against him, her hips bucking. He pushed himself into her as far as he could go, and only after he heard his name erupt from her lips did he find his release.

He then stopped his actions, and she looked up at him. His hair was darker somehow, framed by the night sky showing through the windows, and his eyes, they were blazing with passion, bright and crystalline.

When the last pulse subsided, Sora remained as he was, surrounded by her essence. Silently he gazed down at her; she appeared to be asleep. He gently nuzzled the side of her neck and pulled out of her, turning around and stretching his sore limbs. That was the most satisfying and beautiful moment of his life, and he didn't think he'd ever have the strength to move again. Still, he hadn't wanted to crush Kairi during the night so he had summoned all of his remaining strength just so he could turn over.

Silence enveloped them like a thick blanket.

Sora hugged Kairi's unclothed body as he slowly succumbed to his need for rest. His eyes felt as heavy as lead, and in a few moments he was under the thin blankets with Kairi curled up by his side. A small smile graced his lips as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hold Me, Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning, Is A Little Later On…

_Regardless Of Warnings, The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All…_

_Nothing's Like…_

_Before._

Well, I'm finally done! Took me about 10 months, but I did it! I've been a lazy ass. 3

Now, I'd would love to thank Wendi, Jennifer, and Bahar for their kick-ass support. Thanks guys for not thinking I'm a psychopath, and thanks Wendi for "inspiring" me to write this fanfiction. And the one I'm working on now. xD Sneak Peek after my blabbing ee. Jennifer, I'd like to specifically thank you for not spazzing when I told you I'm writing a lemon fic. Haha. And Bahar, thanks for being my Too Many Hot Guys To List Crazy Cousin. You were with me all the way. Thrust, beotch. Love you guys. There's my author's note blog thing. . I can't believe I'm done. Wh0a.

Sneak Peak of _Unknown Lives_.

Zexion slowly walked down the vast corridors, looking at the high pillars and glass objects that surrounded him. The entire castle was pale blue, marble-like in texture, and gloomy. It was very monotone, and boring. Nothing was ever exciting here anymore. Everything was just… the same.

As Zexion slowly made his way down the long corridor, the door to his room was in sight. This castle was very large, and hard to navigate around. He liked to go around the castle mostly the plain and simple way, not constantly teleporting like the others did. It did give him some exercise, and a chance to look around. Not that there was usually anything around to spectate.

The door to his room could now be seen from his effort, and in a few moments, his black-gloved hand reached the shining silver doorknob. He turned it slowly and opened the large glass door, then stepped inside, over the large sun-shaped design etched into the chalk blue marble ground. The design was carved all over the castle; an insignia, you might say.

His shoes tapped on the ground, and his robe brushed against the chalky-coloured walls, which matched the colour of the marble on the ground. A simple white, stony, and fragile statue stood in the corner of his room, and on the other was a spotless black fainting couch.

His bed was different from the rest of the decors, and it had a nice design to it. The mattress was covered by a large white sheet, with a black one layered on top. The sides were dangling off, and they had an edge that looked like the large, sort of net-like fabric which was on the top of the long wooden poles sprouting from the headboard of his bed, which were connected together. The netting that dangled off was given a nice design, as though it was that of a curtain.

There was a large window in his room, covered by white velvet curtains, and a black, twisted, silk rope around them. The ropes were usually opened to let the curtains close; he wasn't that fond of light.

He then laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head; eyes closed. Who was the other intruder?

Yes, I know it's short. There's a lot of stuff before it. Stay with me for this story, too. It contains actual conversations from CoM. I might make it a series…


End file.
